Now
by ZmCa
Summary: Yunjae Fanciftion / Junsu tidak sadar, Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya kasar menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya. /Broken/ -Z


Warning

Yaoi, OOC, Real person, typo, dsb

.

Disclaimer : Themself

Playing : _**What About Now – WestLife**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong dengan cepat membubuhkan tandatangannya di kolom yang tersedia. Yunho yang berada di depannya mengigit bibirnya kasar. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas, wajahnya memerah merendam perasaan yang menyesakan.

Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya dan menyerahkan kertas itu ke arah Yunho, "Tandatangani ini." Ujar pria itu datar.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho meraih kertas yang Jaejoong berikan. Pandangannya panas saat matanya membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertulis rapi di atas selembar kertas putih itu.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya dan mulai membubuhkan tandatangannya.

Setelah itu Yunho langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil jas yang tadi sengaja Jaejoong sampirkan di punggu sofa.

Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali mengambil kertas yang tadi sudah ditandatangani oleh dirinya dan Yunho. Senyuman Jaejoong terasa datar menatap tandatangan Yunho diatas surat perceraian mereka.

Ya, sekarang _Jung Jaejoong_ kembali menjadi _Kim Jaejoong_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

-Z-

.

* * *

><p>Yunho menggendong anak semata wayangnya. Anaknya tertidur pulas setelah seharian berjalan-jalan dengan Yunho. Bermain di taman ria lalu pergi ke restoran adik Yunho—Jung Changmin—dan mengajari anak laki-lakinya untuk memasak telur.<p>

Bagi Yunho yang seorang _manager_ sebuah hotel, sangat susah untuk mendapatkan hari kosong. Terkadang Yunho merasa kasihan kepada anaknya yang setiap hari hanya diurus dengan ibunya. Padahal seharusnya Yunho sebagai orang tualah yang membesarkan dan mendidik anaknya bukan? Tetapi untuk dapat tetap menghidupi keluarganya, inilah yang harus Yunho lakukan.

Yunho menepuk punggung anaknya lembut saat bocah berumur enam tahun ini mengeliyat tidak nyaman digendongan ayahnya. Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup dahi anaknya dan membawanya ke mobil sedan miliknya.

Sudah jam delapan malam pantas saja anaknya mengantuk.

Yunho yang hendak meletakan anaknya di jok sebelahnya merasa ganjal saat merasakan tangan kecil anaknya meremas bagian depan kausnya dengan erat. Keinginan Yunho untuk merebahkan anaknya di jok sampingnya tertunda. Dia memilih untuk membiarkan anaknya tetap berada di posisi nyamannya sedangkan Yunho mulai serius menyetir.

Mata Yunho fokus ke arah jalan. Sesekali dia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari stir dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya saat bocah itu bergerak-gerak kecil.

Mobil Yunho terhenti saat tiba-tiba kemacetan mulai terjadi. Yunho menyipitkan matanya memikirkan sebab kemacetan yang sedang dia alami sekarang.

_Sepertinya ini akan lama._

Yunho mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas stir. Sudah hampir satu jam dan dia baru bisa berjalan sepanjang 100 meter! Suara klakson yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Yunho menyengrit heran. Kenapa orang-orang zaman sekarang tidak sabaran, sih? Memangnya mereka saja yang jenuh akan suasana seperti ini?

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari stir dan mulai melakukan perenggangan kecil. Hal ini membuat anaknya merasa tidak nyaman dan terbangun begitu saja.

"_...ppa..."_

Yunho berkedip dan segera merengkuh anaknya lagi. Sebagai orang tua Yunho sangat tahu jika anaknya terbangun secara tiba-tiba, pasti...

"Huks... _Appa..._"

Pasti menangis! Anaknya sangat sensitif dan mudah mengambek. Sama seperti ibunya.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Posisinya sekarang sangat sempit. Dia akan kesulitan untuk menenangkan anaknya.

'TIN!'

'TIIN!'

Yunho menyadari bahwa mobil yang berada di depannya sudah bergerak jauh. Pantas saja mobil di belakangnya semakin tidak sabar menekan-nekan klakson. Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya dan memilih untuk memparkirkan mobilnya di sebuah hotel yang kebetulan berada di samping jalan.

Sekarang ini yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menenangkan anak laki-lakinya yang sudah tersedu-sedu sambil menarik baju Yunho.

Yunho menggendong anaknya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke luar daerah hotel itu. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia melihat sebuah mini market di sebelah hotel ini. Setidaknya dia bisa membelikan susu untuk anaknya agar kenyang dan kembali tertidur.

"Shhh... JoongYun jangan nangis terus dong." Yunho menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya dan berjalan ke arah mini market di sebelah hotel itu.

Dan 'viola', ternyata sedang ada pengambilan gambar di depan mini market pantas saja tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai dan sesak.

Yunho mendekap anaknya erat sambil berkelit untuk menghindari beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya ke arah mini market. Kebanyakan manusia yang berkerumun di sana adalah remaja perempuan. Mereka menjerit-jerit histeris sambil mengambil beberapa foto. Terkadang blitz dari kamera gadis-gadis labil itu membuat Yunho mengerang kesal.

Yunho memasukin mini market itu yang ternyata kosong. Hanya ada seorang penjaga pria yang mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya bosan di meja kasir. Yunho tersenyum ke arah pria itu dan menunduk sedikit. Setelah itu segera berjalan ke arah rak yang menjual susu yang berada di dalam kemasan kardus.

"JoongYun mau susu rasa apa?" Yunho membalikan tubuh anaknya agar menghadap ke arah rak yang memajang beberapa susu-susu dari berbagai merek.

Bibir JoongYun masih mengecurut. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk salah satu kotak susu. Yunho segera mengambilnya. 'Susu coklat dengan ukuran besar' anaknya rakus juga.

Yunho meletakan susu itu di atas meja kasir dan pria satu-satunya di tempat itu segera cekata melakukan tugasnya.

"Kemana pekerja yang lainnya?" Tanya Yunho sambil menurunkan JoongYun yang memberontak. Yunho segera memberikan susu kotak itu ke anaknya setelah membayarnya.

"Huh, mereka semua heboh melihat artis papan atas yang sok berlagak itu!"

"_Jinja_? Jadi kau ditinggalkan disini sendiri?" Ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaan Yunho. Dia akan sangat mudah untuk bergaul dengan siapapun. Bahkan dia terlihat akrab dengan orang yang baru saja dia temui.

"Iya! Mereka semua tidak berperasaan. Katanya artis itu lebih penting dari pada pelanggan." Pria penjaga kasir itu menompangkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah muak, setelah dia memberikan Yunho uang kembaliannya.

"Memangnya artis itu siapa?" Yunho menerima uang kembaliannya dan segera memasukannya kedalam dompet.

"Aku lupa siapa namanya. Kim-kim apalah itu!" Pria muda itu mengacak rambutnya. Dan Yunho meresponnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ya sudah aku harus mengurus anakku du-" Yunho memelototkan matanya saat mendapati anaknya diak berada di sebelahnya.

Mata Yunho langsung menatap nyalang penjaga kasir itu, "Kau lihat anakku?"

Penjaga kasir itu terlonjak kaget, "_Mwo_? Anakmu? Tidak. Mungkin dia kembali ke dalam."

Yunho mengangguk setuju dan menggerakan kakinya dan berjalan memutari rak-rak di mini market itu. Mencari anak semata wayangnya. Tch, bocah itu memang suka seenaknya. Tidak jauh beda dengan ibunya.

"Ya! Jung JoongYun!" Yunho berjalan keluar mini market itu saat mendapati anaknya tidak berada di sana. Dia merasakan kekhawatiran yang memang sudah pantas dia rasakan. Ayah mana yang tidak merasa khawatir saat anak semata wayangnya hilang begitu saja. Ck! Harusnya dia lebih perhatian kepada anaknya.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam kerumunan perempuan-perempuan labil itu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang terpesona dengan ke-imutan anaknya? Aigoo... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho ingin membunuh orang yang menculik anaknya.

.

_Nihil._

Yunho tidak menemukan anaknya di kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berteriak-teriak labil itu. Nafas Yunho sudah pendek-pendek. Dia semakin gencar untuk mencari anaknya. Bergerak mengelilingi tempat itu.

"GYAA! Kim Jaejoong!" Teriakan para gadis semakin menggema saat ada sebuah mobil datang. Yunho berdecak kesal. Dia HARUS segera mendapatkan anaknya dan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum matanya bertemu dengan dia.

Yunho berjalan ke depan mini market dan matanya tertuju kepada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memangku anaknya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak berniat jahat kepada anaknya—dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Yunho mendesah lega. Langkah besar Yunho mendekati laki-laki itu.

"YAH!" Yunho memekik sambil menepuk kepala anaknya, "Kau seenaknya saja menghilang! _Appa _rasanya mau mati mencarimu!"

Laki-laki yang tadi sedang memangku JoongYun perlahan terkikik pelan melihat tingkah laku pria di hadapannya, "_Mianhae,_ _ahjusshi_... tadi JoongYun datang ke arahku dan memintaku membukakan susunya. Saat aku bertanya di mana ayahnya, dia hanya menunjuk ke arah mini market. Jadi aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku depan mini market agar anda dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Ternyata sebaliknya, ya." Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada keras karena suaranya dapat teredam dengan suara massa di hadapannya.

Yunho menggendong anaknya yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu... er-"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya, "Kim Junsu."

Yunho membalas jabatan tangan laki-laki di hadapannya, "Jung Yunho." Yunho membungkuk, "Maaf telah merepotkan anda, Kim Junsu-sshi. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga anak saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula JoongYun manis, kok." Ujar Junsu sambil mencubit pipi JoongYun sang sedang cemberut. Setelah itu dia terkekeh pelan saat bocah itu menepis tangannya.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru. Mungkin kita akan bertemu di lain waktu." Yunho membungkuk sopan dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Junsu menatap Yunho yang menjauh bersama JoongYun yang berada dipelukan Yunho. Setelah Yunho sudah cukup jauh, Junsu membalikan tubuhnya dan menangkupkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada pria tampan dengan mata musang itu.

"YA! SU-IE!"

Junsu kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap artis didikkannya berdiri angkuh di depannya. Junsu masih menutup-nutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Berusaha agar artis didikannya tidak menatapnya heran.

Jaejoong yang notabene adalah artis didikkan seorang Kim Junsu menatap Junsu dengan bingung. Entah kenapa pria berumur 25 tahun dihadapannya seperti anak SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau kenapa, _eoh_? Ayo kita mulai penggambilan gambarnya. Aku sudah muak berada disini. Banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ genit!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Junsu mendesah pelan untuk menghadapi arti didikkannya yang sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakan ini, "_Arra_..." Junsu berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong ke arah van yang berisi pakaian yang akan Jaejoong kenakan.

"Joongie-ah. Aku bertemu dengan pria tampan tadi." Ujar Junsu saat mereka berdua telah memasuki van. Dia segera melemparkan Jaejoong dengan pakaian yang harus Jaejoong kenakan nanti.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapan Junsu dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk membuka bajunya.

"Sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai anak. Aigoo... istrinya pasti bahagia sekali." Junsu memeluk erat baju Jaejoong yang berada di hadapannya dengan gemas. Mengingat wajah pria tampan bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho itu membuat dia _melting_.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong sedikit sensitif dengan pembicaraan ini. Mengingat tiga tahun yang lalu dia menceraikan suaminya dan meninggalkan anaknya.

"Siapa?" Desis Jaejoong pelan. Setidaknya dia juga perlu tahu siapa pria yang membuat sahabat sekaligus _manager_nya mengGILA seperti ini.

"Aish... tapi kau jangan menyukainya jika aku kenalkan."

"Memangnya dia memberimu nomer telefonnya?" Balas Jaejoong kasar.

Junsu mengecurutkan bibirnya kesal, "Belum sih. Tapi dia bilang 'Mungkin kita akan bertemu di lain waktu'~" Ujar Junsu sambil menirukan gaya bahasa Yunho.

"Terserahlah, Su-ie. Kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu kepadaku juga tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong merapihkan rambutnya dengan sisir yang berada di sebelahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela dan melihat banyak sekali _fans_-nya yang berkerumun untuk melihat pemotretannya.

Junsu membereskan pakaian Jaejoong. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman bahagia, "Nama putranya Jung JoongYun."

Sontak tubuh Jaejoong menegang. 'Jung JoongYun'? Itu- itu nama yang sama dengan bayinya. Bayi yang lahir dari buah cintanya dengan mantan suaminya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengertakan giginya.

"Sedangkan nama ayahnya, 'Jung Yunho'." Junsu segera memenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di atas pakaian Jaejoong. Malu sekali rasanya mengatakan orang yang dia sukai secara terang-terangan.

.

_Tanpa Junsu sadari, Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya kasar menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Dor! Ini ide keluar jam 08.00 PM tadi. Dan gw segera menulis dan selesailah jam 09.30 ini~<p>

Kalau jelek maaf. Ini dadakan loh...

Jadi si JJ itu mutusin untuk cerai sama Yun & ninggalin anaknya untuk bisa fokus ke dunia entertaiment. Sebenernya dia masih sayang siih sama Yun & anaknya. Tapi dunia entertaiment itu mimpi dia! Jadi gitu deh.

Sedangkan Yunho udah keburu sakit hati dan dia menutup diri dari Jaejoong.

Gw nggak mau ngebuat fic ini bersambung, karena gw mikir endingnya Yunho bakal sama Junsu. Jadi mending kaga usah ._.

Kenapa judulnya, 'Now'? Now = Sekarang.

Itu lebih condong ke kondisi JJ & YH sekarang (dalam fic ini) Gitu deh.

.

Btw, gw (Z) nggak bisa update untuk sementara waktu, karena banyak ulum, tryout dan UJIAN PRAKTEK. Guru-guru gw berengsek! Seenaknya mengganti semua ujian praktek! Padahal ada beberapa yang udah setengah jadi! Shit!

Gw terpaksa harus ngatur jadwal dari awal lagi. Dan bulan ini dan bulan depan gw harus ikut acara menginap untuk KATEKISASI! Habis itu di baptis.

ORZ! SIBUUUK *gigit Yunho*


End file.
